So Close, Yet So Far
by bluishfrosts
Summary: Man in The Moon is up to something yet again and Jack Frost is as lonely as ever. Sure, kids can see him now but he missed the feeling of having family. What does the Man in The Moon do about that? JackxOC [Set 50 years after the guardians' fight with Pitch Black]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic on The Rise of the Guardians. Reviews would be most appreciated.**

**I would be uploading the next chapters in a few days ^^ **

The man in the moon watched the peaceful earth below him, smiling at the millions of little children protected by his guardians from fear. His gaze swept up to the pole and watched North making toys and preparing for Christmas which is in a few days. He smiled at a certain bird-like fairy as she stroked a little child's tooth, laughing at the little kid's memories and ordering her little fairies to different parts of the earth. He saw Sandy afloat on his golden dust cloud, providing sweet dreams for every kid on earth just on time. Bunny on the other hand, was trying to grow more flowers to hatch more eggs for Easter. He was delighted; his guardians were just on schedule, but one was sitting atop a tree by a frozen lake and staring back at the moon.

He looked pityingly at the winter spirit. He was missing his past life. The man in the moon couldn't do anything for him at the moment; all he could do was watch.

oOo

A raven haired girl about 16 years old walked out of the forest holding a pair of skating shoes. She sighed in relief at the lake before her. She smiled as she fastened on her skates, sitting on the freshly fallen snow blanketing the green grass.

Solitude was all Beatrice wanted after her mother's death. Everything around her reminded her of her mother; she cried every night before she went to sleep, she cried as she ate on the table without her mother and she silently wept everyday at school. The only place she could find solitude was here, by the lake, as the moon lit up the entire water body.

She stood up and skated on thin ice just as she had every day. She loved skating; every minute of it felt like she wasn't on earth. Skating made her forget everything; every sound of the ice under her feet erased her memories temporarily and created new ones of happiness. The ice, the snow, and the cold December breeze felt like home to her and for the first time in a few months, she was happy.

She glided on the ice, dancing to the music of the forest and the sweet melody of the wind. The stars twinkled cheerily above her, watching her drown her sorrows and the moon had been shining unusually bright that night. The large moon was looking down on her, bathing her in its silver light. She stopped on the middle of the lake and stared back at the bluish celestial body and marveled at its glow. She had never seen the moon this bright before, she just smiled, closed her eyes and tried to remember this moment.

She stood on the sparkling ice under the enchanting moon, on a trance and unaware of the invisible spirit skating with her.

oOo

Jack Frost was curious. This girl often came to his favorite place and skated there. As far as he knows, nobody but he and his little sister knew about this place in the middle of the forest. The girl came here every night always on time and always brought a pair of skates. He had watched her ever since the first time she stumbled here, crying; she was heartbroken and was running blindly until she found this place.

He anticipated her return tonight. She was happier than usual, he had observed, and so did the man in the moon who had been shining unusually brightly on that place that night. He wondered if the man in the moon noticed the girl, so he began to skate with her, unseen of course.

He had noticed that she was different from the girls her age; she kept to herself, unlike them who won't survive without a friend. She was independent, he remarked.

They were skating on the ice for a long time now when she suddenly stopped on the middle and began to stare back at the moon.

"My mom used to tell me stories about you, man in the moon. Are you real?" she muttered to herself sadly as a tear escaped her eyelids and fell down her smiling lips.

Jack stopped skating. The moon now bathed her in silver light, although she probably didn't notice. The light made her hair and skin glow blue. She was completely innocent; her soul was of a child's yet her mind was of an adult. Jack had never met another human being almost like him; a girl who was a child at heart.

"I always told her then that I wished to see your guardians, then she'd reply 'maybe one day you will, maybe even today! Hey can you hear that? I think I hear Santa's sled outside'" a soft giggle escaped her pink lips at the memory.

Jack smiled. This girl still believed in the guardians. He took a step towards her but the ice suddenly cracked beneath his feet.

She froze. The ice was thin and she had been standing there longer than she should and now it was cracking. She whimpered; she couldn't do anything about it. Her heart hammered against her chest as she quivered and tried to find a way out of this situation.

"It's okay, don't move I'm coming." Jack told her even though he knew she couldn't see him. He shifted his weight then summoned the wind to lift him up. The girl shivered as the December air circled the place.

"J..Jack?" the winter spirit was astounded. He slowly levitated towards her in astonishment. Could she possibly see him?

"I'm scared," she whispered to the air. Chills ran down Jack's spine as the memory of his sister came flooding back to him.

Jack swallowed. He had done this before; he had saved his sister once and he can definitely save this girl. The raven haired girl was terrified now. He wanted to assure her like what he did to his sister but he couldn't even touch her nor could she hear him.

He slowly extended his hand to touch hers for a brief moment but before the girl could react, fear clouded her cerulean eyes and the ice collapsed entirely beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**So, here's the second chapter. **

**I know it's short but more action and a little bit-uhm-getting to know between our characters are about to come in the next chapter. So sorry for a short chapter! I'll make it up to all of you in the chapters to come ^^ **

**Please Review. It would definitely help me to improve. A lot. **

Darkness consumed her.

The cold breeze swept Beatrice's hair. She raised her hand to fix it but she can't move it; there was no feeling in her hands as if they were cut off from her body. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. She found herself lying down on soft snow in the bank of the lake, under the beautiful night sky as the stars twinkled happily at her. Light snow fell to the ground. Her eyes scanned her environment until she met a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her.

A pale, bluish boy about her age was holding her hand and was blowing it. Beatrice froze; her cheeks were turning into a violent shade of red as she met the boy's crystal blue eyes that stared at her with utmost concern. He smiled at her with his mouth open, revealing teeth the color of freshly fallen snow "Good, you're up." His deep voice sounded like a strong blizzard on winter day yet it made her feel warm inside, like fiery butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

"Are you okay?" The wind tousled the boy's snow white hair as he smiled goofily at her. Color flooded to Beatrice's pale cheeks as he enveloped her right hand in his. He lifted it to his lips to brush it. "Done,"

"I…I…I'm alright," snow fell on her rose-red cheeks and slowly trickled down her pale lips. She couldn't understand what the strange boy had been doing to her hand until she felt warmth rush to her fingertips like electricity zinging through her hands; and in a minute, feeling came back to her hands and she could move it.

"Are you sure?" The pale boy's white eyebrows were knit together in concern "You still seem shaken. Are your hands healed now?"

"I… I think so." She hadn't noticed the worsening weather until now as she shivered to her roots. But cold weather was the least of her worries right now. Who was this strange albino boy? What is she doing lying on the lake's bank? Didn't she fall to the lake? And what did the boy do to his hand? Was it magic?

"Don't be scared; I won't nip your nose, the lake had already done a good job at that." the strange boy chuckled. On normal circumstances, Beatrice would've laughed along with him but what the boy said brought too many memories.

_It was winter day and every child was out in the streets and throwing snowballs at each other._

"_**Beat. Come here, you little ankle biter." A brown-haired woman probably in her forties walked towards a small raven haired girl who was jumping up and down in excitement. "You forgot to wear a scarf. You don't want Jack Frost nipping your nose." the woman smiled warmly at the little girl as she wrapped a purple knitted scarf around her daughter's neck. **_

"_**Jack Frost won't do that, mother!" The little girl protested as she wrapped her pudgy pinkish arms around her Sophie's neck. **_

"_**I know he won't honey, but be careful alright?" Sophie planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead before letting her out. "Oh, and watch out for the Easter Bunny. It's hard to miss a six-foot tall bunny." Sophie smiled to herself, and had a faraway look in her eyes as if she was remembering a sweet memory. **_

"_**What, mummy?" little Beatrice had her hand on the doorknob. **_

"_**Nothing, dear." She patted the little girl's head and opened the door for her "Make some memories of your own. And if you do see the Easter bunny, send my love to him." **_

"_**Alright, I will!" Beatrice ran and squealed, arms outstretched as she joined her friends for the egg hunt. **_

She stared at the pale boy in front of her in shock.

"Jack Frost?" She knew from the very start she couldn't have survived a dunk in the freezing lake. She was dead.

**Is she really?**


End file.
